


戒糖比喝益力多危險得多

by tteao0



Series: 地獄相逢的喝酒約定 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 銀高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteao0/pseuds/tteao0
Summary: 1. 還沒有看完再returns所以可能有人物偏差2. 網癮少年高杉好可愛3. 第一型糖尿病的資料我想應該沒錯…吧？
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: 地獄相逢的喝酒約定 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829488
Kudos: 2





	戒糖比喝益力多危險得多

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 還沒有看完再returns所以可能有人物偏差
> 
> 2\. 網癮少年高杉好可愛
> 
> 3\. 第一型糖尿病的資料我想應該沒錯…吧？

被人說是冷血硬派的高杉君在成立萬事部後的形象如同破滅——現在的人不會再記得他是那個跟夜兔高打架最後拿出刀砍銀八老師的小混混學生，而是接受各種委託但是都是其他人做而他在拍上instagram的網癮少年。

而現在還有另一個原因令人對他的幻想破滅——他在校外暈倒被送到醫院，被發現有糖尿病。糖尿病也不是問題，而出現在醫院他床邊的是銀八老師才是問題。雖然之前很多人也覺得他們之間有什麼過去，而且兩個帥哥在一起的話已經吸引了很多腐女同學去創作，他們甚至用「文學部」來交易相關的圖文。

雖然本篇高杉晉助是個多麼令人聞風喪膽的鬼兵隊隊長，只想要破壞世界的可（中）怕（二）男（病）人，但是在這裡他只是一個被糖尿病拖累所以躺了一個月病床的高中學生。

所以他某程度很生氣，主要是糖尿病的消息被人知道了後他們都說要他戒糖，鬼兵隊——萬事部的部員甚至說要禁止他再買益力多，說因為裡面糖分太多如果喝的話可能會令情況惡化。不過，他的糖尿病根本不是大家認為那種因為攝入過多糖分而做成，而是遺傳性的第一型糖尿病。

——他才不會好像那個連呼吸也帶著糖果的甜臭的所謂老師一樣。

其實他現在蒙起一隻眼並不是他們以為的中二病，而是之前因為這個該死的病而需要做視網膜治療，剛好在自己停課的那段時間做好手術，所以就以這樣的形象回來。也因為這個病，他現在由於血糖過低而蹲在路邊。以前他身邊會帶了一瓶益力多，在頭暈的時候馬上喝，但是因為大家都覺得對他的健康不好而沒收，而他也不想解釋自己的糖尿病和那個繃帶出現的真正原因，就打算回去住所前買一瓶。

想不到還撐不到到便利店，低血糖已經降臨自己的身上。他身上的確還有低血糖的急救包，裡面的升糖素、糖包和葡萄糖粉的確可以暫時緩解症狀，但是他現在連抬起手的力氣也沒有，保持清醒已經使用了他大部分的能量。

「喂，高杉。」

熟悉的聲音傳來，那位負責老師就在自己身邊。說什麼「他們有特別關係」，這裡又不是正篇。他們只不過是剛巧寄養在同一個人的家，然後那個人剛巧又和雙生哥哥去環遊世界沒有五年都不會回來，所以銀八才會成為了他的緊急聯絡人。

慢慢模糊的視線沒法聚焦在對方身上，只是感覺到他已經半跪在身旁。耳邊在對方說話的時候傳來一陣癢意，但因為耳鳴而沒法聽清楚他的說話。

直到含有蜜糖香味的舌頭撬開了自己的雙唇，甜膩的感覺刺激著喉嚨。他沒法換氣，只能夠下意識的吞咽，將那些糖分全都吞咽在喉。他的身體再一次背叛了他，倒向了眼前的那個人。和自己身上相同的洗衣液氣味湧入鼻腔，彷彿這樣能夠令自己的暈眩減少。他意識到這是個多麼令人遐想的姿勢，他幾乎是完全埋在銀八的胸前，如果不是他沒有力氣推開的話，他早就踢開對方。

「喂喂，高杉，你的益力多呢？」他終於聽到了銀八的聲音，伴隨而來是救護車的鳴笛。也許是剛才見到自己的時候已經叫了救護車。

「被他們收走了。」話語因為衣料而模糊。這個遺傳性疾病簡直是最差的一種，因為血糖的關係基本上很有可能會引發致死的後遺症，也可能是令人困擾的普通症狀。所以如果不是之前的事情搞太大的話，他也不會公開表示自己擁有糖尿病。就算搞這麼大他也不應說——畢竟大家只是將糖尿病和糖分過多連在一起。

「啊呀呀，那麼銀八老師要教育一下他們了呢。」銀八說，他一下用力打橫抱起了高杉，然後放在救護員準備的輪椅上。「矮杉君本來就因為病而矮了還要失去了人生樂趣也太慘了吧。」

高杉聞言用力瞪住年長者，但是現在的他可沒有什麼殺傷力——像一隻貓咪，銀八想。他跟著對方走上了救護車，將在對方背包裡面的長期病患證件交給了救護員。他們不能讓高杉睡著，誰知道會不會再也睜不開雙眸。

「高杉——」

「高杉晉助——」

「矮杉——」

「你煩不煩！！」大聲吼向對方，反胃的感覺沒法壓制，幸好救護員反應很快，將嘔吐用的牛皮袋遞給了高杉。

在清空這天的午餐同時，他感覺到在背後屬於另一個人的溫暖。他的手緩慢而有節奏地上下掃，彷彿只有這樣就能夠舒緩自己的痛苦。

「你可不要死喔。」銀八說，「高杉君。」

「在你死之前我都不會死，老頭子。」

「啊啊阿銀好傷心，」銀八誇張地說，「你還欠我喔高杉，所以在那之前我都不會老去。」

「煩死了。」高杉回答。他不想承認自己理解到那個欠的東西究竟是什麼，畢竟那麼純情派的只適合隔壁某飛機頭爆胸校服少年吧。

被逼戒糖什麼的這麼危險的事情他可不會再做，尤其是當這世界有益力多和蜂蜜。

**Author's Note:**

> 客串了一秒的飛機頭少年東方仗助：你說我的髮型怎樣啊？哈？


End file.
